


A New Love Story

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cam/Ethan fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Co-workers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Shameless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron and Ethan try to find time together on set, but dodging Noel and cast members make it nearly impossible
Relationships: Cameron Monaghan/Ethan Cutkosky
Series: Cam/Ethan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A New Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, saw a suggestive gif on Twitter. Sparked the idea and now i have a new ship 😁😁😁
> 
> As always., I'm opened minded and like to jump ships, even with odd ppl and characters because I like it.....

A New Love Story  
(Oneshot)

Cameron stood outside the Gallagher house, in the backyard as the cool wind blew through his thin hoodie. He'd been pacing the small yard for the last ten minutes, waiting for the crew to finish up, waiting for his boyfriend to show up. 

They'd been together for less than a year. It was new, the age difference was something Cameron wasn't used to, but it was exciting. He liked the idea of them being a few years apart, as well as their height difference. 

The only issue was, they had to sneak because they worked together. People would understand because dating on set had happened before. 

Jeremy dated Emma, he dated Ruby for a short while. But for two major characters to date, it was different. If something went wrong, it made an impact on the entire show and the relationship could be altered in a way to change it for the worst. 

Cameron told himself after Ruby, that he wouldn't date within a show or movie again. Peyton had been a mistake too, that entire year of promoting their movie had been awkward as hell and annoying to keep up the facade even when it was over, was horrible. 

But with this guy, Cameron just couldn't resist. They had a connection since that very first episode, but they were both far too young and stupid to think it could be more. To this day, they still had that connection and it had grown into more very quickly. 

They could only meet between sets and when they weren't filming. But working that closely together took a lot from both of them and sometimes, like now, they just couldn't resist.

Cameron was about to go back inside and find him, when his phone rang loudly. He dug into his sweats with cold fingers and smiled at the name and answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Cameron asked as he looked around. "We are between takes right now, only have a second to meet."

"I'm on the front porch, just like you told me to be." He replied with a laugh. "Been here for like 15 minutes."

"No baby, I said back porch. Too many people up there." Cameron could feel his body react at having him so close, only across the yard. 

"Cam, you texted me front porch. Check your messages." 

"Fine, hold on." Cameron pulled the phone back and scanned through their five our long text message conversation to see that his last text said front, not back. He put the phone back to his ear. "Shit. I did say front. But I meant back."

Noise behind him let him know that a few people on the crew moved to the back yard, ruining any hope to get a moment of alone time. 

"Is it clear up there?" Cameron asked him, moving back up the steps.

"Yeah, haven't seen anyone for over five minutes. So hurry the hell up and come kiss me."

The phone call ended and Cameron grinned, stuffed the phone into the front pocket of his sweats and moved inside. He nodded at a few people setting up, trying to act normal when his blood was pounding in his veins. 

The front door was open, giving Cameron a good look at him sitting on the front steps. He was wearing a god awful purple sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and yet Cameron couldn't wait to peel him out of it. He could barely see his hair under the beanie he wore, but when he moved Cameron could see him wearing his boxers. The ones he left at his apartment the other night. 

A flash of heat washed up his back trying to decide if he washed them before he put them on, or if they were dirty. Groaning, Cameron didn't know which he liked more. Fuck, he was messed up. 

"There you are." Cameron said quietly as he stepped out, eyeing the surrounding area for any sign of people. 

Ethan stood up, grinning as he turned back. "Been here the whole time. Someone decided to waste 20 minutes."

Cameron smirked, moving to the top step as he looked down at him, eyes drawn to his full lips and the way his brown hair ruffled his neck. "Gonna let me make it up to you?"

Shrugging, Ethan moved up a step, biting his lip. "Maybe. Depends on what you have for me."

Looking both ways, Cameron felt it was safe enough to let one hand slide to the front of his sweats, rubbing against the bulge already there. "I think you know what I have for you. Question is, do you want it?"

Keeping his eyes down, Ethan moved up another step until he could feel his body heat even with the cold wind. "I always want it. Maybe I could have had a taste if you'd have been here."

Cameron moved his hand off his groin and gripped the purple material, pulling Ethan closer. When Ethan looked up, it put him to his nose, making him look up. 

"Maybe we should head inside, hmm?" Cameron asked quietly, only inches from his lips and he wanted that kiss. "Dip into the closet for a feel."

"Yeah, I want that." Ethan moved up on his tip toes until their lips brushed. "I need it."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Noel sauntering up the sidewalk. Their eyes met and he knew this would have to wait. "Noel's behind you," Cameron warned without letting on that anything was wrong. "Push me away like we're playin."

Ethan nodded, put both fists to Cameron's firm chest and pushed. Cameron moved with it, turning away as he smirked. "You're not that much taller Monaghan."

"About five or six inches Ethan." Cameron winked just as Noel stepped up, blue eyes narrowed, inquisitive. "Hey man, what's up?"

Noel looked back and forth between them. Noticing flushed faces and eager eyes. "Nothin. What's up with you two?"

Giving him something to do, Cameron sparked a cigarette, grateful when Ethan didn't shoot a glare at him for smoking when he was supposed to quit. "Just messing around. Ethan thinks he almost as tall as me."

Ethan scoffed. "I'm still growing. Not my fault you're an old man." He waited until Noel looked back to Cameron before he winked. "I'll get there. I'm sure I'll be taller."

"Please tell me you two aren't seriously trying to lie about this." Noel huffed, motioning back and forth. "I literally just saw you about to kiss."

Cameron blew smoke up to the roof as he shook his head. "Just because you want to kiss me, doesn't mean Ethan does." He watched Noel blush a little before he huffed. "I'm kidding man, relax."

"Maybe you two should relax." Noel suggested with a lift of his eyebrows. "Dating during tv shows and movies never work."

Cameron watched Ethan deflate a little, his smile falling and replaced with doubt. "Just because one of mine didn't work out doesn't mean it's all hopeless."

Noel shook his head. 

"As a matter of fact, didn't you meet Layla from a movie?" Cameron grinned when Noel glared at him because he already knew he had. "And that was how long ago?"

Ethan moved up a step, eyes narrowed. 

"That's not the same." Noel tried to explain. 

"Yeah it is." Cameron shot back. "And that was nearly 15 years ago. That's a hell of a long time. You two are married, have a house together."

By this time, Cameron knew Ethan wasn't worried about it like he had been. Noel and Layla set the bar for long, happy relationships. Noel couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. And Cameron wasn't sure he and Ethan were ready for a 14 year old relationship, but it was only the beginning. 

"Fine, do what you want." Noel threw his hands up, shooting a glare towards Ethan. "But it might not be the smartest thing to do it on the porch."

When Noel turned and took a seat on the first step, Cameron waited until Ethan caught his eye, then nodded to the house. Ethan smiled, nodding his head in agreement. Cameron moved for the house.

"I'll try and keep that in mind." Cameron said just before he stepped into the house. 

He could hear Noel harshly whispering something to Ethan. Something Noel didn't want him to hear and Cameron could only assume Noel was trying to knock Ethan's confidence in their relationship.

Which was a bitch move. 

Before Ethan could catch him eavesdropping, Cameron moved up the stairs slowly so when Ethan came in, he caught sight of his shoes as he went up. He moved to the last bedroom, furthest from the stairway and waited. 

Moments later, footsteps came down the hallway and as soon as Ethan was in the doorway, Cameron reached out, gripped the front of his sweater and pulled him inside.

Cameron pinned him to the wall, using his hips to keep Ethan's legs from moving, then reached out and slammed the door closed. "Thought I'd never get you alone." He growled against his lips as he looked down. 

"That makes two of us." Ethan replied, breathless. His hands slid under Cameron's baggy shirt, groaning as he touched his skin. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Cameron cupped his cheek, caressing soft skin. "We don't have long."

"Not now." Ethan pushed his hands down into Cameron's sweats, one hand moving forward to grip his cock, already hard for him while the other moved to his ass. "Might be better to wait."

Cameron shook his head, pushing his hips forward. "No, we gotta do something now baby. It's been days."

Ethan pulled his sweats down with the hand that wasn't on Cameron's cock, then his boxers until he could grip them together. "Fuck."

"Fuck." Cameron repeated, kissing over his jaw, sucking on his ear before moving to his neck. "Please tell me you're open, even just a little bit."

Ethan shook his head, head tilted to give him more room. "Sorry. Haven't played since last time you came over."

"No time to fuck then." Cameron gripped his jaw until he could look into dark blue eyes, just as hazy as his own. "Tell me what you want."

"This." Ethan groaned as he kept jerking. "Wanna do it like this."

As Ethan continued to jerk them off together, Cameron held his jaw tightly as he kissed him. Just one kiss had him groaning against his lips. His tongue slid across Ethan's bottom one, begging to get inside. 

"Play with me." Ethan begged as he opened his mouth as Cameron's tongue swirled in his mouth. He led one freckled hand around to his ass, squeezing. 

Cameron caught on and slipped his hand down the back of Ethan's sweats as the kiss got deeper and deeper. He squeezed his ass again, making Ethan moan into his mouth, then wiggled his finger between his cheeks. 

"We could have had half an hour." Ethan whined as he pulled away from his mouth. "Half an hour Cam."

The build was growing increasingly fast. Cameron could feel it from the base of his spine, to his balls as they pulsed each time Ethan's thumb caught the heads of their cocks. It had his breath hitching sharply, making his finger pressed harder against him. 

"Fuck, I know. I'm sorry." Cameron whined as their heads pressed together. "I'll make it up to you after work baby, I promise. Anything you want."

Ethan moved his hand faster, panting as Cameron groaned into his ear. "My place, right after work."

Cameron nodded, slipping his finger inside just a little. "I'll bring the food, then eat you for desert. Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Ethan pushed back, needing more as his hand blurred over them. "Look at me."

Cameron pulled away from his ear, eyes hazy as he looked down at him. "I'm close, like really close."

"Wanna see you when you come." Ethan whined, losing control. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Come with me." Cameron begged, trying not to fuck into his fist. "Now baby, right now."

Watching Cameron come forced his orgasm. Ethan kept stroking as they came, watching Cameron's face contort into that pain, pleasure look, the same as his. Come slid down his fingers, his wrist as he kept moving slowly. 

"God damn." Cameron panted harshly, licking his dry lips as he slid his finger out and sucked it into his mouth. 

"Damn tease." Ethan huffed but smirked. He released them and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and wiped his hand off, then his stomach, Cameron's too before he tossed it. "You better eat me like you're never getting desert ever again."

Cameron pulled their sweats back into place as he grinned. Then pulled the beanie hat off Ethan's head just so he could grip his hair as he kissed him. "I always do it like I'm never gonna get it again."

Ethan grinned. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

They straightened their clothes, smoothed down their hair and blamed their flushed cheeks on the cold wind as they opened the door to leave. 

Noel happened to be waking up the stairs, shaking his head at them.

"Well, if he suspected before, he knows now." Cameron said as he kept Noel's eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. 

"He knew before, trust me."

Cameron looked at him. "What did he say to you before you came in?"

Ethan shrugged as they moved down the stairs. "I'm too young, you're too sexy, blah blah, he's jealous."

They stepped outside, away from the now busy house and Cameron lit another cigarette. "He's just nosey."

Ethan snatched the smoke and took a deep drag off it before he handed it back. "Yeah, maybe. And he doesn't like that you're with me."

With a quick look around, not seeing anyone immediately next to them, Cameron moved next to him. He tilted his chin up and kissed his red lips. "That's his own problem."

Ethan shoved him back, grinning. "Tonight?"

Noel stepped outside, right between them.

Cameron glanced over his shoulder, meeting blue eyes. "Tonight."

**

By the time Cameron left work, four hours had passed from their little quickie on set.

They usually had separate scenes, he was with Noel for the majority of them, which had always been pleasant, until now. Now Noel just stared at him, looking like he had a question on the tip of his tongue but could never say it. 

Ethan had more scenes with the rest of the cast, so they never got to be together, not even in a normal setting. That's why their time away from work was so precious. 

It was dark, Cameron already picked up their food and he was driving to Ethan's apartment like the street was on fire. Blowing past stop signs, nearly running red lights and breaking every speeding record known to man, just to get there as soon as possible. 

As soon as he parked, Cameron grabbed the food, the bag from the closest pharmacy, ran up three flights of stairs and knocked loudly on Ethan's door. It took less than five seconds for it to open, letting him know Ethan had been looking out the window for him.

"Hey baby." Cameron grinned as Ethan gripped him by the belt and pulled him inside. He laughed. "Miss me that much?"

Ethan nodded, eyes scanning Cameron's body as he took the bag of food and tossed it on the counter, disinterested. "Been thinkin about you since the bedroom."

"Guess you don't want food then?" Cameron asked, smirking as Ethan pushed him against the closed door, lifting on his toes to lock their hips together. 

"I'd rather skip to desert." Ethan bit his lip. He gripped both sides of Cameron's button up shirt and pulled, ripping every single button off until his chest was bare. "You wanna eat?"

Cameron growled at his innocent but totally devious tone. "I always wanna eat." He kissed him, his hands going to the hem of Ethan's shirt to pull it over his head. Their kiss resumed the second his shirt hit the floor. 

The rest of their clothes came off in a hurry. Jeans hit the flood, shoes tossed aside until Ethan had him pinned to the door naked, rutting his hips forward until their cocks slid together in a tantalizing rhythm. 

"How do you want it this time?" Cameron asked as his tipped his head back. Ethan moved to his neck, putting his mouth over every inch of his chest and stomach. "Maybe you want to ride my face, hmm?"

Ethan moaned as he moved to one knee, licking around Cameron's groin, but skipped his cock to tease him. "I want you in control when you do it." When Cameron whimpered, he finally moved his hand, stroking him fast. "It feels better that way."

With one hand in Ethan's hair, Cameron led him to his cock. His tongue slipped out, allowing him to move it along his shaft as he struggled with his next words. "Let me feel your mouth first."

Blue eyes looked up at him just as his tongue moved across the head of his cock. Cameron's eyes slid closed, begging to feel it. 

"Just for a minute baby." Cameron assured with a deep whine. "It makes me come so hard when I think about it."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked before he licked lower, circling his balls as Cameron nodded. "I'll do it, but only if you tell me how often you come that way."

"Tell you before, or after?" Cameron asked, spreading his legs wider so Ethan could fully kneel. 

"Tell me as I'm doing it." Ethan smiled when Cameron's legs shook. He didn't wait for him to say yes, he just bent him down to his mouth and slowly took him in. 

"Fuuuckk." Cameron hissed, eyes closing as he bobbed his head the first time. His throat squeezed him tight, pulsing around him. "Thought about it on the drive to work." He moaned the words as Ethan moaned around him. "I had to pull over, jerk it quick before I got there."

Ethan replied with a deep, needy groan. One of his hands moved to his own cock, stroking at the same speed as he sucked him. 

"God, you're so good." Cameron's proud chuckle turned into a gasp when Ethan sucked in his cheeks. "Come on, get up here before I come." 

Ethan pulled off and let Cameron pull him up by his hair. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," Cameron gripped the plastic bag in one hand, then pulled Ethan up his body until his legs locked above his ass. "I've been ready baby."

They kissed the entire way through the apartment. Cameron pushed him against every wall, grinding between his cheeks. Then Ethan would whine, reminding him they needed to keep moving. He made it a few more feet before it happened all over again and each time was harder to pull away. 

"Bedroom Cam." Ethan demanded as his back was painfully pressed into the door jam. "This teasing shit is killing me."

With a deep laugh, Cameron pushed off the wall and spun until the room blurred and they fell in a heap on the bed. Arms and legs tangled, mouths biting and sucking and licking every inch of skin they could reach without moving their hips away from each other.

The bags contents fell onto the bed and Cameron grabbed the box of condoms, tore open the entire top, snatched one from the long, golden row and kept it in his palm as he pushed Ethan face first into the bed. 

As bad as he wanted to just get him wet and slide into him, Cameron promised he'd eat him out and he never took back a promise. He kept one hand in Ethan's messy hair, keeping him pinned to the bed while his other hand moved across his ass. 

"God, I missed this ass." Cameron groaned as he smacked it and a red handprint appeared. "Nothing compares to how good you feel."

Ethan moaned deeply, spreading his legs wider as one hand moved between him and the bed to his cock, stroking it slowly. "Eat me, then you can fuck me."

It took him a minute to see past the reddened mark, but Cameron could see Ethan already wet, glistening under the dim light. "Holy fuck, did you open yourself for me?" He looked up, seeing Ethan smirking. "Jesus."

"I couldn't wait that long." Ethan explained, gasping as one long finger pushed into him, making his entire body move. "They let me go two hours before you."

There was only one thing sexier than knowing Ethan opened himself up like that, and it was watching him do it. Even now, Cameron was swaying on his knees as he pictured it. 

"I thought of you the entire time Cam." Ethan pushed his ass back, wiggling it at him. "Had to stop before it made me come."

"Unless you want me to come now," Cameron was forced to take a deep breath. "You better stop because just knowing you got ready for me makes me want to come."

"Let me feel your mouth Cam." Ethan begged, his voice deep. "Get me wet so you can fuck me."

There was nothing else to talk about.

Cameron moved back, put both hands on his ass, spread him open and dove face first. Ethan moaned loudly, pulsing back as he licked around him, as he pushed his tongue inside his stretched hole. 

"Yesss." Ethan moaned, his eyes closing. 

If it were possible to push his entire jaw into Ethan's body, he would. Cameron was damn near there, his jaw pressed against his cheeks, his tongue wiggling inside him as fast as possible. Both hands gripped him, spanked him, urged him to rock backwards against him. 

"Fuck me." Ethan begged, rising up on his palms to look back. "Otherwise I'm gonna come."

Tearing himself away, Cameron kissed his way back up his spine until he could kiss him, giving him a taste as he rocked forward. "Like this?" He asked as the kiss ended and he sucked a mark into his skin. 

"Just like this." Ethan handed the condom over his shoulder. "I need it deep."

Cameron tore the wrapper with his teeth, then reached down to roll it on his cock. "Sit up." He held Ethan's hips as they both knelt on the bed. "I want to feel you against me." 

Ethan wiggled until he could feel Cameron's cock pushing into him. He moved one big hand off his hip and put it at his throat. "I'm all yours."

Trembling, Cameron kissed up the side of his neck. Panting and rocking forward as he held him, squeezing his throat. "All mine."

He repeated those words each time he pushed in until that and Ethan's whimpering was all he could hear. Each inch inside had them both trembling until his hips pressed tight against his ass.

"Say it again baby." Cameron begged at that first deep, penetrating thrust. It had Ethan gripping his thigh, and the hand over his throat. "Say it for me."

It took a few attempts to draw enough breath in before he could say it. It came out a deep, needy sound. "I'm all yours Cam."

"Yeah you are." Cameron shut his eyes and moved in deep, but slow enough to make them both feel every thrust. 

The words were lost after a few thrusts. The only noises they shared were Cameron's deep growls that felt like they shook the bed, Ethan's whimpering sounds, his whining, the bed knocking against the headboard and that loud, dirty sound of skin coming together. 

Cameron never got tired of sex with Ethan. It was always new, always different and exciting. Each time he thought he got used to how incredible he felt, how tight and eager he was, it was always outdone by their next time. 

"It feels so fucking good baby." Cameron finally growled out around his next groan. He was pounding furiously into him, keeping him against his chest. "The way you squeeze me...fuck."

Ethan moved his hand down, touching himself as he met each one of those hard thrusts. "Don't stop, please. I need it."

"I won't stop." Cameron promised as he pushed Ethan back down to the bed. "Chest down."

Ethan complied until the only thing in the air was his ass. He gripped the bed hard as the angle changed and his prostate took the majority of those harsh thrusts. "Do it hard. I feel it."

"Don't touch yourself baby." Cameron gripped both slim hips and pounded away until he had to shut his eyes to focus before he came first. "I want to make you come like this."

"Hurry." Ethan warned, keeping his hands buried in the sheets. "Oh fuck, please Cam."

Not that it didn't all feel good enough to make him come, because it did. But it was the tone of Ethan's voice when he begged that set him off. It was harsh but broken and demanding. 

"Come for me." Cameron demanded and still held out. 

"Fuuuck." Ethan moaned as he came, untouched, all over the sheets. Pushing back again and again until his eyes rolled back and he nearly split the side of his lip. "Please…"

Cameron whined as he pulled out, tore the condom off as quick as he could and jerked himself as he watched his hole expand, then close tightly just for him. "Oh shiiitt." Cameron's head fell back as he came, coming all over Ethan's hole, his cheeks and his hand. 

His entire body trembled as he kept stroking, as Ethan collapsed to the bed, his legs spread and his eyes closed. Cameron caught his smile. 

"Damn Cam." Ethan chuckled happily. "My fuckin back."

When he could no longer stay kneeling, he fell forward but braced on his forearms so he didn't smash him. His cock moved against his hole, spreading his come as he kissed over Ethan's neck, licking his sweat away. 

"Too much?" He asked, breathless. 

Ethan shook his head, turning it to get more kisses up his jaw. "Fuck no. It was perfect."

"Good." Cameron laughed and moved to the side, bringing Ethan with him as their fingers linked. "Because I won't be able to move and get the food."

"We should have brought it back with us." Ethan whined, feeling the sweat chill as the air above them kicked on. "But you can't be hungry after that."

The words alone made him groan, rocking against him. "How about I get the food and I eat you while you eat it? Sound good?"

Ethan turned back with a smile then slapped Cameron's thigh. "Better hurry before it gets cold."

"Don't rush me or you won't get any." Cameron moved him over enough to sit up, his entire back popping back into place. "Or I'll eat it on my way back."

Ethan whined, rolled to his back as his legs spread. His hands moved down his body, just to tease him. "Pleeeaaaeee." 

It nearly had him bumping into the door frame. "Fuck, fine. Just stop teasing before I pass out."

"Bet I can make myself hard again before you get back." Ethan challenged, his hand smeared in come as he began to stroke himself.

Cameron grinned, eyebrows raised. "Fine, bet."


End file.
